Features (DJPixelatedFlame)
Enemy names cannot be seen at all, in any match (except Deathmatch, Block Crash, Siege) * Weapons can only deal up to 199 damage per shot, except One Shot * One Shot's accuracy isn't good * Only normal characters in text can be used. Un-Normal text like ℙ�������� ������ ���� cannot be used. * Winning Block Crash grants 10 trophies ** Losers get 2 * You have two days to complete a Task in the Task Book, which will otherwise be replaced by another task. * The Gallery doesn't skip numbers * The Gallery displays every weapon, excluding those that caused copyright issues if there were any * Losing armor in campaign will not disable the "Win without taking damage" star, but losing health will. * The random death barrier in the alien room in Area 52 in campaign is removed. * The cameras in Scary Pizzeria work * Weapons bought with Coupons grant +50 in upgrade * You earn a gem fragment for every match you win (1/4 of a whole gem) * Sniper Forts allows every sniper * Royale Shovels actually reskin the Battle Shovel in any mode * You can see which levels in Campaign you collected a gem or coin in * The Destruction System doesn't deal so much fucking self damage ** Also Applies to Soda + Pop * Top clans were not fucking harsh * Anti-Cheat System is upgraded ** There is no time-speed hacks * Sandbox gear is free * Nude skins are immediately considered "bold and brash" "belongs in the trash" ** Same applies to any Deltarune-related skins. * Frag Grenades only explode if they are on ground * If a team is losing by at least 10, they get +20 damage boost and 5 armor/sec while they are losing. ** If it's siege, the ram hasn't moved to checkpoint 1, and there's 45 seconds left, the losing team gets +50 damage boost and 10 armor/sec * Tool gagdets cannot be used in Duel. * Duel is determined by kills, not points. * Gravity has nothing to do with the WiFi * If an ad shows up, it's not an endless black screen without an "X" button * DJPixelatedFlame gets an Ultimatum for free and becomes a Wiki Admin * Secret Base returns * All maps are playable, except those that caused copyright issues, of course! * Afternoon Battlefield is renamed Hunting Battlefield and has a short day-night cycle, combining A.B and Night Hunting. * Another version of Night Pool, the night version of the new Pool Party * Random Map will choose from EVERY map ** Meaning that Parkour City gets some respect * The trains in Train Depot move * When you get hit you get hit, not when the damage is only a few inches away from you * When you join a game, you are not supposed to be seeing the loading screen forever, and I mean LITERALLY forever (NOT LONG TIME, FOREVER) * If an ad pops up, it's not an endless black screen that cannot be skipped. Music-related * All music are high-quality versions of it * If Science Lab returns, it uses Teleportal's music * If Dangerous Roads returns, it uses Cubota 2's music * Portal Complex and Space Arena uses Teleportal's music * Deadly Complex uses Block Crash's music * Parkour City uses Destroyed Megalopolis music * Unsafe Harbor uses a higher-quality version of the music Category:Other